eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 15 - Davos II
Davos II ist das fünfzehnte Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Davos Seewert. Zusammenfassung Davos Seewert erreicht mit der Fröhlichen Hebamme Weißwasserhafen. Er gibt sich zunächst als einfacher Seemann aus und erfährt im Weinkeller "Zum Faulen Aal" einiger über sie aktuelle Situation in der Stadt, die für seine Mission recht aussichtslos zu sein scheint. Synopsis Davos erreicht Weißwasserhafen Davos Seewert erreicht auf der Fröhlichen Hebamme mit der Abendflut Weißwasserhafen. Die alte Kogge ist ein unansehnliches und heruntergekommenes Schiff, das regelmäßig zwischen Weißwasserhafen und Schwestering verkehrt. Davos hatte sich den Empfang anders vorgestellt, als er in Ostwacht an der See in Stannis Baratheons Auftrag mit Salladhor Saans Flotte losgesegelt war, um mit Lord Wyman Manderly zu verhandeln. Der ursprüngliche Plan war gewesen, mit der Valyria, Salladhor Saans Flaggschiff, und der lysenischen Flotte im Rücken prunkvoll in den Hafen einzulaufen, doch die Stürme in der Meerenge hatten diesen Plan zerstört. Davos hat sich dazu entschlossen, nun vorsichtig als gewöhnlicher Seemann in die Stadt zu gelangen und zunächst einmal herauszufinden, wie die Lage in Weißwasserhafen ist. An der östlichen Küste erheben sich die weißgetünchten Steinmauern der Stadt vor ihnen, wo die Weißklinge in den Biss fließt. Seit seinem letzten Besuch vor sechs Jahren sind einige Verteidigungsanlagen der Stadt verstärkt worden. Die Mole zwischen innerem und äußerem Hafen ist mit einer eine Meile langen und neun Meter hohen Steinmauer befestigt worden, und alle einhundert Schritt ragt ein Turm über der neuen Mauer auf. Auch vom Seehundsfelsen, wo sonst nur eine Ruine gestanden hat, steigt Rauch auf. Der Felsen ist ein mächtiger graugrüner Stein im Hafen von Weißwasserhafen, der fünfzehn Meter aus dem Wasser ragt, und die Anfahrt in den äußeren Hafen beherrscht. Gekrönt wird der Felsen wird von einem Kreis verwitterter Steine, einer Ringfeste der Ersten Menschen, die lange Zeit einsam dort gestanden hat, jetzt aber mit Skorpionen, Feuerspeiern und Armbrustschützen besetzt ist. Davos hat die Stadt immer schon gemocht, seit er das erste Mal als Kabinenjunge auf der Lumpenkatze hergekommen ist. Die Stadt ist zwar kleiner als Altsass oder Königsmund, dafür aber wesentlich sauberer und ordentlicher, und die breiten, gepflasterten Straßen sind selten verstopft oder überfüllt, und selbst Roro Uhoris hatte immer behauptet, die Stadt sei die einzige Hafenstadt, die tatsächlich nach Meer rieche. Roro hatte immer von Davos verlangt, dass er die Seehunde auf dem Seehundfelsen zählt, wenn sie vorbeifuhren, denn er glaubte, dass je mehr Seehunde dort seien, desto mehr Glück würden sie auf ihrer Fahrt haben. Jetzt haben die Soldaten auf dem Felsen alle Seehunde vertrieben, und Davos fragt sich, ob das ein schlechtes Omen sei. Zum wiederholten Mal stellt er sich vor, dass er auch mit Salladhor Saan in den Süden segeln und seine Frau Marya Seewert hätte wiedersehen können. In Ostwacht hatten die Schwarzen Brüdern ihm erzählt, dass Haus Manderly und Haus Bolton von Grauenstein wenig Liebe füreinander empfänden. Der Eiserne Thron hatte Lord Roose Bolton zum Wächter des Nordens ernannt, daher war es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Lord Wyman sich zu Stannis bekennen würde, jedenfalls hatte es vor kurzem noch so gewirkt, bis Davos auf Schwestering von Lord Godric Borrell erfahren hatte, dass Lord Wyman sich mit Haus Bolton und Haus Frey verbünden will. In Ostwacht hatte Davos von Cotter Peik auch erfahren, dass Lord Wyman Kriegsgaleeren bauen lässt, und Davos vermutet, dass sie im geschützten inneren Hafen liegen könnten, der durch die neue Mauer auf der Mole nun nicht mehr so leicht einsehbar ist. Davos erblickt den Wolfsbau, eine alte Burg an der Mündung der Weißklinge, die nun als Gefängnis dient, und hinter den weißen Stadtmauern die Neue Burg, den Sitz von Lord Wyman, und die Schneesepte mit ihren sieben großen Statuen. Die Manderlys hatten den Glauben an die Sieben mit in den Norden gebracht, als sie aus der Weite vertrieben worden waren. Weißwasserhafen verfügt zwar auch über einen Götterhain, der innerhalb des Wolfsbaus liegt, aber in der Stadt haben dennoch die Septone das Sagen. Überall in der Stadt ist der Wassermann der Manderlys auf Fahnen und Bannern zu sehen, aber nirgendwo der Schattenwolf der Starks, obwohl die Männer in Ostwacht behauptet hatten, die Manderlys würden den Starks ewig die Treue halten. Was Davos allerdings beruhigt, ist, dass er auch keinen Banner der Lennisters sieht, also hat sich Lord Wyman anscheinend auch noch nicht zu König Tommen Baratheon bekannt. An den Kais des Hafens herrscht reger Betrieb. Davos sieht Fischerboote und Wildwasserläufer, aber auch zwei Karacken, die Handelsgaleere Sturmtänzer, die Koggen Tapferer Magister und Füllhorn, eine Galleasse aus Braavos und schließlich das Kriegsschiff Löwenstern, deren Anblick Davos' Hoffnungen dämpft, denn er hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass das Schiff in einem der Stürme untergegangen sein mochte. Nun muss er sich also den Freys stellen. Die Fröhliche Hebamme legt ein ganzes Stück von der Löwenstern entfernt am äußeren Hafen an. Casso Mogat, der Kapitän der Hebamme, kommt zu Davos und erkundigt sich, wie lange er in der Stadt zu bleiben gedenkt, der er werde nicht länger als drei Tage warten. Der Kapitän ist ein Mischling aus der Meerenge: sein Vater stammt aus Ibben und seine Mutter war ein Freudenmädchen in Schwestering. Er ist nur anderthalb Meter groß und färbt sich das Haar und den Bart moosgrün. Davos erklärt, dass er vermutlich nur einen Tag in der Stadt bräuchte, wenn er aber nach drei Tagen nicht zurück sei, solle Casso nicht länger warten. Davos geht in die Stadt Zwei Zöllner kommen an Bord, während Davos das Schiff verlässt, aber sie beachten Davos gar nicht, weil er so gewöhnlich aussieht und leicht für einen gewöhnlichen Seemann gehalten wird. Er sieht, wie Fleisch auf die Tapferer Magister geladen wird, und am Seehundtor stehen zwar zwei Wachen, allerdings werden sie gerade von einer Hafenhure abgelenkt. Hinter dem Tor liegt der gepflasterte Fischfußhof, in dessen Mitte ein Brunnen mit einem sechs Meter hohen steinernen und gekrönten Wassermann steht, bei dessen Dreizack schon vor Davos' Geburt ein Zacken abgebrochen ist. Die Statue wird von den Stadtbewohnern der Einfachheit halber "Alter Fischfuß" genannt, obwohl der Platz eigentlich den Namen eines toten Lords trägt, den die Statue darstellen soll. Der Markt ist an diesem Tag belebt und voller Menschen, und zum ersten Mal sieht Davos, wie sogar die Tore der Alten Münze offenstehen, einer großen Halle, in der nun viele Menschen auf dem Boden auf Fellen hocken und manche sogar ein Kochfeuer angezündet haben. Davos kauft bei einem Obsthändler ein paar Äpfel und fragt nach den Menschen, die nun offenbar in der Alten Münze leben. Der Händler erklärt, dass es Menschen vom Oberlauf der Weißklinge und aus dem Hornwald seien, die ihr Zuhause verloren hätten, seit der Bastard Ramsay Bolton in ihrer Gegend sein Unwesen treibe. Er erzählt weiterhin, dass die Menschen kaum zu essen haben und manche daher stehlen oder sich verkaufen, doch Lord Manderly gibt ihnen Anstellungen in den Kasernen, falls sie einen Speer halten können. Davos denkt bei sich, dass es ein gutes Zeichen sein könnte, dass Lord Wyman Truppen aushebt. Der Apfel schmeckt scheußlich, und da Davos von dem Händler nichts weiter über Lord Wymans Absichten erfährt, geht er weiter. Jetzt, wo Davos wieder in Weißwasserhafen ist, erinnert er sich an immer mehr Einzelheiten: ein sauberes Bordell, ein gutes Brauhaus und ein zwielichtes Weinhaus, zu dem er jetzt geht, indem er vom Hof eine Treppe hinabsteigt. Es heißt "Zum Faulen Aal" und liegt unter einem Lagerhaus für Schaffelle. Der "Aal" ist dafür berüchtigt, die ältesten Huren der Stadt zu beherbergen und sehr schlechtes Essen und Wein anzubieten, sodass man äußerst selten dort Einheimische, die Stadtwache oder Zöllner antrifft. Drinnen riecht es wie früher nach verdorbenem Fleisch und getrocknetem Erbrochenem, und an der Teeke sitzen vier alte Huren, von denen eine Davos ein Lächeln zuwirft, woraufhin er den Kopf schüttelt, ansonsten ist nur noch der Wirt anwesend. Davos zieht sich in eine der dunklen Nischen zurück und wartet ab. Davos starrt eine Zeit lang in die Flammen im Kamin und muss an Melisandre und das Seefeuer in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser denken, an seine vier toten Söhne und an Edric Sturm, der inzwischen in Sicherheit auf den Trittsteinen sein sollte. Davos erfährt Neuigkeiten aus dem Norden Gegen Abend füllt sich die Weinschenke langsam. Davos kostet den Wein, schüttet den Rest auf den Boden und bestellt einen neuen Becher. Als der Wirt Davos Essen anbietet, lachen die vier Huren den Wirt aus, woraufhin dieser wütend wird. Davos lauscht den Seeleuten, aber das meiste Gerede hat er schon von Lord Godric oder den Seeleuten aus dem "Walbauch" erfahren: Lord Tywin Lennister ist tot, ermordet von seinem Zwergensohn Tyrion Lennister; Lady Lysa Tully war von einem Sänger auf Hohenehr ermordet worden; Petyr Baelish herrscht jetzt im Grünen Tal, aber Lord Yohn Rois will ihn zu Fall bringen; Balon Graufreud ist ebenfalls gestorben, und seine Brüder kämpfen um seine Nachfolge auf dem Meersteinstuhl; Sandor Clegane zieht offenbar als plündernder Gesetzloser durch die Flusslande am Trident; Lys und Myr führen mal wieder Krieg gegeneinander und im Osten ist ein Sklavenaufstand ausgebrochen. Aber er erfährt auch einige Neuigkeiten: Robett Glauers ersuch nach Männern wurde offenbar von Lord Manderly mit der Begründung abgelehnt, Weißwasserhafen sei kriegsmüde; Haus Ryswell und Haus Staublin haben die Eisenmänner auf der Fieber überrascht und deren Langschiffe verbrannt; Ramsay Bolton marschiert anscheinend zusammen mit Hother Umber nach Süden, um sich mit den Staublins und Ryswells zu vereinen und Maidengraben von Norden her anzugreifen, und in ihren Reihen sollen sich auch Cerwyns und Hornwalds befinden. Niemand redet aber von der Mauer, den Freie Völkern oder Wiedergängern. Manche Männer im "Aal" sind der Ansicht, Lord Wyman solle sich an dem Feldzug Ramsay Boltons beteiligen, da Lord Roose schließlich der Wächter des Nordens sei. Einige Männer behaupten, Lord Wyman sei angeblich krank, andere sagen, er sei einfach nur so fett und träge wie immer, aber niemand redet von Stannis. Einer der Männer erklärt, Ser Wendel Manderlys Gebeine seien in der Schneesepte aufgebahrt, während sich Ser Wylis Manderly immer noch in Gefangenschaft der Krone befände. Davos erkennt, dass Stannis' Chance bei Lord Wyman aussichtslos ist, wenn der Eiserne Thron tatsächlich noch einen Sohn Lord Wymans als Geisel hält. Dann wechselt das Tischgespräch zu den Drachen. Ein Ruderer von der Sturmtänzer erklärt, ein Pferdelord der Dothraki habe Viserys Targaryen schon vor Jahren den Kopf abgehackt, während ein anderer der Meinung ist, Viserys könne seinen Tod auch vorgetäuscht haben, woraufhin der Wirt einwirft, dass sie persönlich auch nie die Leichen von Joffrey Baratheon oder Robert Baratheon oder gar Baelor I. Targaryen gesehen hätten und dass sie trotzdem tot seien. Der zweifelnde Seemann entgegnet, dass Viserys nicht der einzige überlebende Targaryen sein könnte, denn vielleicht habe ja auch Prinz Rhaegar Targaryens Sohn überlebt, und außerdem habe Viserys noch eine Schwester gehabt. Die Seeleute versuchen gemeinsam, sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern, aber sie sind sich nicht sicher, ob sie Daena, Daenela oder Daera hieß, wobei sich einer der Männer sicher ist, dass Daena eher die Gemahlin von König Baelor gewesen sei, denn er habe einmal auf einem Schiff namens Prinzessin Daena gedient. Eine der Huren fügt an, dass Daena eine der drei Schwestern war, die Baelor in einen Turm gesperrt hat. Schließlich beendet Davos das Rätselraten und erklärt, dass Viserys' Schwester Daenerys Targaryen heiße, benannt nach der Daenerys, die während der Herrschaft von Daeron II. Targaryen mit dem Fürsten von Dorne vermählt wurde. Ein Ruderer aus Braavos erzählt, dass sie in Pentos neben dem Handelsschiff Schlitzäugige Maid gelegen hätten, mit dessen Burschen er gezecht habe, und der wiederum habe erzählt, wie er in Qarth ein Mädchen mit silbernem Haar und violetten Augen zu seinem Kapitän gebracht habe, da sie eine Überfahrt für sich und ihre drei Drachen nach Westeros gesucht habe. Der Kapitän habe damals abgelehnt, weil er Angst hatte, dass die Drachen die Segel in Brand stecken könnten und er sein Glück lieber mit teuren Gewürzen versuchen wollte. Davos wundert sich über die Grausamkeit der Götter, die diesen vorsichtigen Kapitän dann später auf Schwestering in eine Falle haben tappen lassen, nachdem er um die halbe Welt gesegelt war. Davos trifft eine Entscheidung Davos hat genug gehört und verlässt die Spelunke. Er denkt darüber nach, noch in anderen Wirtshäusern nach Neuigkeiten zu forschen, aber sein Instinkt sagt ihm, dass er zu spät gekommen ist. Er fragt sich, was er nun tun soll: zur Neuen Burg gehen, nach Schwestering zurückkehren, in den Süden zu seiner Gemahlin heimkehren oder mit einem Pferd den Königsweg hinauf reiten und Stannis von der hoffnungslosen Situation berichten? Er erinnert sich daran, wie Königin Selyse Florent ihn, Salladhor Saan und seine Kapitäne bei ihrem Aufbruch aus Ostwacht fürstlich bewirtet hatte. Cotter Peik und vier weitere hohe Offiziere der Nachtwache hatten an dem Mahl teilgenommen, genau wie Sharin Baratheon. Ser Axell Florent hatte an dem Abend eine Geschichte erzählt, die Davos sehr gekränkt hat: es habe einst einen Targaryen-Prinzen gegeben, der einen Affen als Haustier gehabt habe. Er habe dem Affen die Kleidung seines toten Sohnes angezogen und so getan, als sei der Affe ein echtes Kind. Manchmal habe er auch hohen Lords Heiratsanträge für das Kind unterbreitet, aber die Lords hatten verständlicherweise mit aller Höflichkeit abgelehnt. Ser Axell hatte das Fazit gezogen, dass ein Affe eben immer ein Affe bleibe, egal, welche Kleidung er trage. Bei der Geschichte hatten die Männer der Königin gelacht und Davos angegrinst. Bei der Erinnerung an diese Geschichte entschließt sich Davos, nicht aufzugeben und sein Glück bei Lord Wyman zu suchen. Die Burgtreppe ist ein breiter weißer Steinweg, der vom Wolfsbau am Wasser entlang hinauf zur Neuen Burg führt. Von oben kann er über den ganzen Hafen blicken, und er entdeckt im inneren Hafen 23 Kriegsgaleeren. Das Tor zur Neuen Burg ist geschlossen, aber als er ruft, wird ein Seitentor geöffnet. Davos zeigt sein Pergament mit dem Siegel Stannis' vor und verlangt, unverzüglich zu Lord Wyman gebracht zu werden. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Davos Seewert Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Weißwasserhafen spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 15